


I would.

by talefeathers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Axel knows that it does no good to dwell on the past, but sometimes he can't help himself.





	I would.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Things you said too quietly.](https://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/187127461253/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)

Axel knew that it did not do to dwell on past decisions, but some nights, when he couldn’t seem to shake the shadows from his heart and sleep would not take hold, he wondered if things might have gone differently if he had spoken up. If, when Roxas had said that no one would miss him, he had more than murmured “I would.” If, perhaps, he had run after Roxas before he could stalk off into the rain, if he had caught him by the arm and begged him not to go.

“We’ve gotta stick together,” he could have said. “That’s what friends do, right? We stick together, no matter what.”

“The Organization is too powerful, Roxas,” he could have tried. “I can’t protect you if you defy them outright.”

“I can’t lose you, too,” he could have told him. “Not after Xion. Not after Saïx. Please.” 

“I would miss you.” Strong this time, loud enough to hear. “I would.”

He didn’t know how Roxas would have responded to any of this; whether it would have made any difference at all. Maybe he still would have stalked off into the rain, his jaw set and his eyes blazing. But at least he would have known, Axel thought.

At least he would have known that someone cared.


End file.
